Ava's Grand Adventure
by Mystique6
Summary: Ava just intended to save her brother's life she never knew that doing so would lead her on teh greatest adventure of her life. Desperate to get out of Cairo Ava goes with her brother and their new friends to Hamunaotra to search for the Book of Amun-Ra. Will Ava survive the dangers of her grand adventure? And does her biggest danger come in the form of a mysterious Medjai.


Author's Note: Hey this is just another Mummy story where Rick O'Connell gets a sister and she joins the team. It's not really original but I couldn't resist writing it so I hope you all enjoy. Please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Mummy.

Ava's Grand Adventure

Ava O'Connell stood on the small stoop of her home and gazed out on the city of Cairo. It was just like any other day in Cairo, hot and dusty. Really, the more Ava thought about it, she didn't know why she chose to return here; Paris had been beautiful and as an American she had fit in with the Europeans, unlike here where she stuck out like a sore thumb. Theoretically, she would have been better off in Paris.

However, if she was being honest with herself, it was easier to steal from the markets in Cairo. The French had too many patrolling officers in their streets. That wasn't the case here. If she timed it just right she could knick a loaf of bread and the street vendor might not even notice until it was too late and she was out of sight. The only downside was that the consequences were much more severe here in Cairo. In Paris she would just have been jailed if she was caught, but in Cairo she risked losing her hand. Ava never worried about that too much; she was very fast.

This is what she did for the first few weeks after she returned. She would steal food off the street vendors and she usually bunked with old friends she knew from when she and her brother had been in the orphanage in Cairo. However, it didn't take long to realize that she couldn't do this forever. She needed to be able to support herself. So she searched for a job, but the Egyptians didn't want to hire her. She had been at her wits end when she stumbled into a bar one night. She had seen a group of harlots by the bar and that's what gave her the idea.

The prostitutes at the bar told her what she needed to know. One of the girls had even given her one of her old dresses. That was how she got started. It took her a while to get customers but by now she was an expert. Men around here would pay a lot of money for her; she was exotic to them. It wasn't her first choice of career but it was better than stealing and sleeping in the streets.

However, she only made enough money to get by. Her house consisted of two rooms. The front room consisted of a faded old sofa with stuffing and springs sticking out of it, a milk crate that served as a table and held her one kerosene lamp, an iron stove, and a wooden plank she used as a book shelf to hold the three books she owned. The second room served as her bedroom, if you could even call it that. A lumpy old mattress passed for her bed. There was a net hanging down from the ceiling that covered the mattress and protected Ava from mosquitoes and an old chest that held her meager wardrobe.

"Yes," Ava thought as she stepped back inside. "Sleeping around doesn't pay." Sighing, Ava picked up a broom and started sweeping the desert sand out of her home. No matter what she did she was never able to get the sand out of her house.

She had just finished sweeping when her door burst open. She glanced up in surprise to see Alfie Higgins doubled over and gasping for breath clearly having run the whole way here. Alfie had been one of her and Rick's best friends from the orphanage but Ava hadn't really spoken to him in while so she was surprised to see him. "Alfie!" she cried hurrying over to him. "Are you well?"

Alfie looked up at her face looking panicked. ":I'm fine," he gasped. "But your brother's not."

Ava felt her heart drop into her stomach. "Rick," she whispered but she couldn't manage anything else.

Alfie seemed to understand this so he went on talking. "I only just found out today, that's why I ran to find you," he explained. "Ava, they're going to hang him."

Ava stared at him in horror for a moment and then the world went black. When she regained consciousness Alfie was leaning over her looking concerned. For one minute she couldn't remember what had happened but then it hit her and she bolted upright. "Rick!" she cried. "Alfie, what happened? Why is he in jail? Why is he in Cairo?"

Alfie shook his head. "I have no idea why he is in Cairo," he began. "But when I asked the prison Warden all he said was that it was for having a good time."

"Oooh!" Ava exclaimed. "That's rick for you." Ava dashed dup off the sofa and into her bedroom.

"Ava, what are you doing?" Alfie asked standing in her doorway.

Ava looked up from where she was bent over her chest. She pulled out her sexiest dress before replying, "I'm saving my brother's neck."

Alfie just shook his head. "Good luck," he said. She would need it. The prison warden was notoriously stubborn.

An hour later and Ava had made her way to the Cairo Prison. She was covered in a black cloak so no man would assault her in the streets. She was about to enter the prison when a guard stopped her.

"No unescorted women allowed entrance," he said.

"You don't understand," she pleaded. "My brother's in there. I need to see the warden."

"No unescorted women allowed entrance," he said again.

Ava sighed. She had expected this. She loosened the tie around her neck and let her cloak slip from her shoulders to reveal her apparel. The dress was fire engine red and very low cut. Her breasts spilled over like full moons and she spun around in a small circle to let the guard see her bare back. When she was facing him again she smiled to see him ogling at her.

"I have business with the warden," she said. "But I could have business with you, too."

The prison guard looked uncertain but he stepped aside to let her pass. "I didn't let you in," he told her and walked away. Ava sighed with relief and ran into the prison and frantically began to look for the warden. She ignored the jeers of the inmates and ran into the open courtyard where she finally saw the warden. He was with two people, a man and a woman, and the three were in a deep discussion.

"You lied to me!" she heard the woman say as she walked toward them.

"I lie to everybody. What makes you so special?" the man responded.

"I am your sister!" the woman shot back.

"Yes, well, that just makes you more gullible," the man quipped. Ava couldn't help the smile that flashed across her face.

"Jonathan, you stole it from a drunker at a local bar…" the two began to bicker before the woman turned to the warden. "Now what exactly is this man in prison for?"

"This I do not know. But when I heard you were coming, I asked him that myself," he cut off as he noticed Ava. "Who are you and how did you get in here?"

Ava stepped forward. "I'm Ava O'Connell. I'm Rick O'Connell's sister. I've come to bargain for his freedom," she explained.

The warden opened his mouth to respond when the English woman brought him back to what he had been about to say. "And what did he say?" she asked.

The warden turned his attention back to her. "He said he was 'looking for a good time'" he replied.

"Well I guess he found it," Ava said sharply.

"And what did you say your relationship to him was?" Jonathan asked taking some interest in Ava.

Ava turned to look at him. "I'm his sister," she replied. Just as she said it two prison guards dumped Rick into an outer cell. Ava gasped. She had never seen her brother in such a state. He was the only family Ava had; it hurt to see him like this.

"This is…this is the man you stole it from?" the English woman asked her brother. Ava shot Jonathan a look and the man nodded sheepishly.

"Yes, exactly, so why don't you go," he said before being cut off by Rick.

"Who are you?" he asked before recognizing his sister. "Ava!"

"Rick!" Ava cried grasping the bars that separated her from her brother. "What are you doing in Cairo?"

Rick shook his head and ignored her question. "You shouldn't be here," he responded. "Who told you I was in here?"

"Alfie told me an hour ago,"Ava explained. "I came as fast as I could."

"You should have just stayed home," he told her sadly before shifting his attention back to the others, or at least, back to the English woman. "Who's the broad?"

"Broad?" the woman exclaimed clearly offended.

Jonathan began to explain something to his sister before finally addressing Rick "but this is my sister, Evie." he said pushing her forward.

"How do you do?" Evie said politely.

Rick gave her a small nod. "Ah well. Guess she's not so lost."

"I beg your pardon?" Evie cried angrily. The warden barked something out in Arabic and then excused himself.

"Ask him about the box," Jonathan muttered to Evie. Ava looked at him curiously.

"Um…we, uh, found…hello, excuse me," Evie said trying to get Rick's attention. "We both found your… puzzle box, and we've come to ask you about it." Ava was confused. Her brother was a man of action. What use would he have for a puzzle box?

"No," Rick replied instantly.

"No?" Evie replied confused.

"No. You came to ask me about Hamunaptra," he said.

"Hamunaptra!" Ava exclaimed. "Oh, Rick you didn't."

"How do you know that the box pertains to Hamunaptra?" Evie asked excitedly.

"Because that's where I was when I found it. I was there," he responded.

"Do you always have to go looking for trouble?" Ava scolded.

Rick looked over at her but was distracted by the sight of Jonathan. "Hey, do I know you?" he asked suspiciously.

"No… no no! I've just got one of those faces…" he started before Rick punched him in the face and got beaten by the guards.

"Rick!" Ava screamed pressing herself against the bars. "Stop it! Stop!" The guards let him go and he pulled himself up.

"I'm okay," he assured his sister who was near tears.

Evie stepped closer to the bars. "You were actually at Hamunaptra?" she asked sounding amazed.

"Yeah, I was there," Rick responded with a smile.

"You swear?" Evie encouraged.

"Every damn day," Rick answered.

"No, I don't mean that," Evie sounded exasperated.

"Oh yeah. I know what you mean. I was there. Pharaoh Seti's place, City of the Dead," he said again.

"Could you…could you tell me how to get there?" she asked eagerly. The warden began to shout something and Evie lowered her hat so Rick couldn't see over her shoulder. "I mean the exact location."

"You wanna know?" Rick inquired.

"Well…well yes," Evie said.

"Do you really wanna know?" Rick asked as she stepped closer.

"Yes!" Evie exclaimed. He urged her to get closer, and then kissed her smack on the lips.

"Richard!" Ava cried appalled.

"Then get me the hell outta here!" he cried as the guards dragged him away. "Do it lady!" And the door shut behind him.

"Rick!" Ava cried in dismay.

"Where are they taking him?" Evie asked the warden who had returned.

"To be hanged," the warden replied bluntly. "Apparently, he had a very good time."

"Please," Ava begged removing the cloak. "I'll do anything if you'll spare him. I assure you, you'll have a very good time."

"Well I say!" Jonathan exclaimed eyeing Ava's bare back.

"Jonathan!" Evie scolded.

But the prison warden must have really hated Rick. "I'm sorry miss," he responded not sounding sorry at all. "But I can't do that." He turned away from her and Ava burst into tears.

Evie followed the warden and cried out, "I will give you one hundred pounds to save this man's life!" Ava looked up at Evie and blinked away her tears in surprise.

"Madame, I would _pay_ one hundred pounds just to see him hanged," the warden laughed.

"Two! Two hundred pounds!" Evie exclaimed.

"Precede!" the warden cried down to the executioner.

"Three hundred pounds!" Evie cried as Ava and she watched the executioner slip the noose around Rick's neck. The executioner asked Rick something and then shouted something to the warden in Arabic.

"Of course we don't let him go!" the warden yelled back. Ava began to cry again. "Drop him!"

"NO!" Ava and Evie cried and watched in horror as Rick dropped.

"Ha-ha!" the warden laughed. "His neck didn't break! Now we much watch him strangle to death."

"You're vile!" Ava cried, but the warden only shrugged.

"He knows the location of Hamunaptra!" Evie blurted out.

The warden looked at her suspiciously. "You lie," he said.

"I would never!" Evie cried out appalled.

"Are you telling me this filthy, godless, son of a pig knows where to find the City of the Dead?" the warden asked in disbelief.

"Yes!" Evie said exasperatly.

"Truly?" the warden asked again.

"Yes!" Evie cried then answered, "and if you cut him down, we will give you…" she turned to glance at Rick… "Ten percent."

"Fifty percent," the warden demanded.

"Twenty!" Ava cried.

"Forty," the warden argued.

"Thirty," Evie said.

"Twenty-five," the warden slipped.

"Ah!" Evie exclaimed excitedly. "Deal!"

The warden groaned but turned to the executioner and yelled, "Cut him down!"

"Thank you!" Ava cried to Evie. "Thank you!"

"Evie smiled at Ava. "You're quite welcome," she said gently. "Will you be joining us then?"

"Yes," Ava replied. "There's nothing for me here in Cairo."

"Then we will see you tomorrow," Evie responded and the women parted ways.

A few hours later and Rick was all cleaned up and well-groomed and looking much more like the brother Ava remembered. She watched him eat the dinner she had made him. When he was finished he placed his dish on her milk crate table and sighed. "I know what you're thinking but you are not going with us to Hamunaptra," he said firmly.

"Oh yes I am!" Ava exclaimed.

"No, you're not!" he said standing up and grasping on to her shoulders. "It's too dangerous."

Ava rolled her eyes and pulled out of his grasp. "We've done dangerous before," she replied referring to their past adventures.

"Not like this," Rick exclaimed. "You're not coming."

"I am!" Ava shot back.

"No," Rick said, "you're not."

"I am," Ava said more firmly.

"YOUR NOT!" Rick shouted. Ava stared up at him as tears welled in her eyes before storming into her bedroom. Rick sighed and followed her. "Ava…"

"You don't understand Rick," she cried turning to face him. "I can't keep living like this!"

Rick looked at his sister in her barely there dress and winced. "I'll take you anywhere you want to go but Hamunaptra is out of the question," he said wrapping a sheet around her so he didn't have to see any more of her than he needed to.

Ava shook her head. "I'm coming with you," she said. "I've only just got you back…please?"

Rick pulled her into a hug. "I don't want to lose you," he said.

Ava stepped back so she could look into his eyes. "You won't," she replied smiling.

Rick sighed. "Alright, you can come," he said.

Ava smiled triumphantly. "Good," she said handing Rick a sheet from her bed. "Good luck sleeping on the sofa."


End file.
